


Can't sleep

by Lawyering_and_running



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawyering_and_running/pseuds/Lawyering_and_running
Summary: Tommy has been away at parliament and you miss him. You just want to hear his voice again.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr  
> http://lawyering-and-running.tumblr.com

*ring* *ring*

"It's late Lizzie, what is it?"

"Y/n is on the phone Tommy, they said it was urgent"

*line clicks*

"I'm sorry Tommy I know its late and I'm sure your busy and -"

"That's alright sweetheart I always have time for you, what do you need love?"

"I needed to hear your voice, I can't sleep, the silence is too loud."

"Well we can't have that eh? Mhmm... I saw the most beautiful filly today, white as the freshest snow she was. Galloping through the fields as if she was completely free, a dream come to life. She made me think of you, running wild over the grassy hills. We'll be together soon love, just you and me, under the starry sky."

"You think you can drag yourself away from work that long Tommy?"

"There's nothing I want more sweetheart, now go to bed and close your eyes. Tomorrow will be a better day. Sweet dreams love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beauties! This was the very first bit of writing that popped into my head, which is probably why its so short. Haven't slept in 48 hours and just needed some fluff.
> 
> The others have a bit more description whereas this is just pure dialogue. Feedback and requests are appreciated.
> 
> http://lawyering-and-running.tumblr.com


End file.
